Kuroshitsuji creepypasta
by La.hija.del.Dr.Mortis 456
Summary: Seres de las creepypastas aparecerán por todo Londres y por toda Inglaterra causando estragos y muertes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Laughing Jack (Parte 1)

Era una fría noche en Londres cuando se encontró el cuerpo ensangrentado y torturado de una niña llamada Margareth Blair, la pequeña estaba clavada en la pared en un grotesco espectáculo. Cerca de ahí estaba una Shinigami para recolectar el alma de esa niña, ella odiaba recolectar las almas de los niños ya que los veía como hermosas e inocentes almas que nunca conocieron odio o maldad; después que el cuerpo de la desafortunada niña fuera llevado a Sconland Yard, ella espero que no hubiera nadie para recolectar su alma. Como la niña había muerto joven sus recuerdos serian pocos pero era felices aunque no tenía muchos amigos, las Shinigami sonrió al ver sus recuerdos hasta que pareció él; un payaso en blanco y negro con la nariz de cono que sonreía mucho, era él quien la había matado y torturado como si todo fuera parte de un juego macabro, fue ese ser despreciable quien la mató y ella lo odio por eso.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba Grell Suttcliff quien limpiaba su guadaña cuando una extraña criatura se le acerco a él: era alto, tenía el cabello negro mate hasta los hombros, piel blanca como el papel, nariz de cono en blanco y negro, usaba medias a rayas, tenia mangas a rayas, ojos de un color nebuloso, garras negras, pantalones negros sujetados por tirantes del mismo color, dientes afilados y algo parecido a plumas en sus hombros. El extraño payaso se acerco a Grell y tomo entre sus manos el cabello del shinigami pelirrojo, este se ruborizo y adopto una postura de doncella tímida ya que aunque era un payaso extraño y espeluznante tenía un rostro hermoso y varonil.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello – dijo el payaso

—Te gusta~? – pregunto como si fuera una colegiala

—Si, es tan rojo y brillante

—Ho~!...gracias, y eso que no he ido a la peluquería~

—Me recuerda al mío

—He?

—Mi cabello…era tan rojo y brillante

El payaso soltó el pelo de Grell y se retiro, este le pidió que se quedara ya que le gustaba lo que le decía pero el payaso le dijo que no tenía interés en un tipo tan raro como él además estaba muy viejo para jugar con él, Grell se ofendió muchísimo y comenzó a reclamarle por llamarla vieja, que era el que no tenía interés en él y que él se lo perdía pero aquel payaso no le importo ya que quería como "amiguitos" a los niños y no a los adultos. Aquel payaso solo le importaba encontrar otro nuevo amiguito para jugar.

…..

En la mansión Phantomhive a Ciel le llego la carta de la reina, después de dos semanas del asesinato de esa niña.

Mi querido niño:

Estoy sumamente preocupada, en todos los barrios de Londres

Ha habido una ola de horribles asesinatos de niños. La gente no sabe

Nada y ni ha visto nada; los asesinatos han ocurrido dentro de las casas

Y lo único que se encontró fueron muchos dulces cerca de los cuerpos

Aunque la policía hace lo mejor posible en encontrar al asesino pero

No han tenido éxito, por eso te pido que encuentres a ese asesino

Por los pobres niños que fueron sus víctimas y las familias que temen

Perder a sus hijos.

Atentamente

La reina Victoria de Reino Unido

Después de leer la carta entro Sebastián y Ciel le dijo que irían a Sconland Yard y partieron para hayá. En la comisaria todo estaba patas para arriba con el caso más monstruoso de la historia londinense hasta lo consideraban peor que el caso de Jack el destripador; Ciel aprovecho para saber los nombres de las 12 víctimas y de entrevistar a las familias de las víctimas, esa fue la parte más difícil ya que estaban destrozados por la muerte de sus hijos pero todos estaban de acuerdo con algo: que todos los niños eran solitarios y tuvieron un amigo imaginario llamado laughring Jack y que era un payaso, era solo un amigo imaginario pero era muy extraño que todas las victimas tuvieran un amigo imaginario como ese. De repente un policía llego con la noticia que se había encontrado el cuerpo de una nueva víctima del asesino de niños.

La víctima era un niño gitano llamado Nazlo Hillich y como las otras víctimas había sido torturado y cerca de su cuerpo estaba lleno de dulces, sin embargo, el cuerpo fue encontrado en la calle y el niño tenía signos de haber corrido como si estuviera huyendo de alguien; los padres dijeron lo mismo que los otros niños: era solitario y tenía un amigo imaginario llamado Laughring Jack y que era un payaso; era mucho para ser una coincidencia, por lo que Ciel le ordeno a Sebastián investigar.

Mientras Ciel examinaba la escena del crimen cuando una figura lo roso, claramente era una chica quien dejo caer un pañuelo cuando iba a buscar a la dueña, Abberline se le acerco para saludarlo.

—Hola Ciel, como estas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa jovial

—Bien… gracias

—Y que estas haciendo?

—Investigando las muertes – dijo algo irritado

—Y te estoy interrumpiendo?

—Si

—Perdón je,je,je,je~

Por suerte para Ciel la dueña del pañuelo andaba cerca. Ella estaba en una esquina dándole pan a los pobres, era una muchacha de su edad bastante bonita: tenía una larga cabellera ondulada color castaño miel, ojos azul verdosos, piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y pestañas largas; vestía un vestido floreado y usaba un sombrero negro. La chica se dio cuenta que Ciel la estaba mirando por lo que volteo a verlo, le sonrió a modo de saludo y volvió con lo que estaba haciendo; Ciel se sonrojo ante esto y se limito a devolverle su pañuelo.

—Disculpe señorita, se le cayó su pañuelo

—No es mío

—Qué?!

—Que no es mío, yo no tengo un pañuelo de ese color

—Lo siento, al parecer la he interrumpido

—No se preocupe, aun que no se su nombre

—Soy Ciel Phantomhive

—Mucho gusto, Ciel Phantomhive. Me llamo Pamela West

En eso el hermano menor de la señorita West, Phillip West, estaba por hacer un nuevo amigo. Como cada sábado él, su hermana Pamela y su padre iban a darles comida a los pobres pero el pequeño niño se puso a jugar y se separo de su familia, llegando a un callejón donde se sintió atraído por una música de circo tocada por un acordeón que hizo que se adentrara aun más en el callejón donde se encontró un extraño payaso en blanco y negro; aquel payaso sonreía mucho y se balanceaba en una gran pelota mientras tiraba confeti multicolor por todos lados. El pequeño Phillip estaba asombrado de ver al payaso pero no se asusto como cualquier otro pero por alguna razón aquel payaso le causaba mucha confianza a pesar que el niño odiaba a los extraños.

—Venga uno, vengan todos! Sean grandes o pequeños para ver al mejor payaso! El uno, el único. yo!

—Quien eres?

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes. Me llamo Laughing Jack y soy un payaso mágico

—Un payaso mágico? De verdad?

—Claro que sí! Quieres que seamos los mejores amigos~ …o…no quieres ser amigo de un payaso sin colores – finalizo con un tono triste

—Claro que quiero! Yo siempre quise un amigo con quien jugar…. Es que no me agradan los hijos de los amigos de mi papá

—Pues esta dicho! Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo!

—Si! – exclamo feliz el niño – oh! Por cierto me llamo Phillip West

—Está bien y yo te llamare Kido~ – dijo dándole dulces

El pequeño Phillip estaba muy contento de tener un nuevo amigo, desde la muerte de su madre que se había vuelto un niño solitario y aun más con la sobreprotección de su padre quien después de perder a su esposa cuidaba a sus hijos como si fueran oro al punto de no dejarlos ni respirar; fue desde entonces que nada en la familia West volvió a hacer lo mismo. De repente Laughing Jack se tuvo que esconder desapareciendo rápidamente ya que alguien más había aparecido en ese callejón y se trataba de Sebastián, el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, cuando el pequeño Phillip lo vio sintió mucha desconfianza ya que desde la muerte de su madre veía con malos ojos a los desconocidos.

—Que hace aquí solo pequeño amo?

—No hablo con extraños!

—Eso está muy bien pero no es bueno que este solo aquí

—Ya me voy

—Espere pequeño amo, yo lo acompaño

El pequeño Phillip no quiso ir con Sebastián y este tuvo que convencerlo mejor (se lo llevo a arrastrándolo) a donde se encontraba Ciel hablando con la señorita West, quien le contaba sobre las obras benéficas de su padre cuando Sebastián apareció con Phillip tomado de la mano. El niño intento soltarse hasta mordiendo pero cuando Sebastián lo soltó este le dio una patada y fue a abrazar a su hermana, Ciel no entendía nada ¿Quién era ese niño?¿y qué hacia Sebastián trayéndolo arrastrándolo hasta aquí?

—Lo siento señor pero mi hermanito no le gustan los extraños – se disculpo Pamela

—Entiendo, mi lady – contesto sobándose la pierna donde lo pateo el niño

—Quien es este niño, Pamela? – pregunto Ciel

—Es mi hermanito Phillip

—Pamela, Phillip! Aquí están! Los he estado buscando! – en eso apareció el padre de los chicos, el marqués de West – donde estaban?

—Lo siento papá…yo….

—La culpa es mía, yo la detuve porque pensé que había perdido algo y comenzamos a conversar – se disculpo Ciel

—Entiendo – luego se dirigió a sus hijos – vámonos niños

El marqués se fue con sus hijos dejando a Ciel y a Sebastián solos, en eso Sebastián le dio a su joven amo una carpeta con dibujos de las victimas en donde todos habían una especie de payaso en blanco y negro; en todo los dibujos el payaso estaba dibujado con dulces, haciendo malabares y tirando confetis de colores. En ese momento Ciel entendió que Laughing Jack no era un amigo imaginario sino un hombre, un hombre trastornado y enfermo que estaba matando niños inocentes, y por alguna razón comenzaba a sospechar del Marqués de West por lo que le ordeno a Sebastián investigarlo; sin embargo, Ciel estaba muy equivocado ya que Laughing Jack no era un ser humano y lo estaba mirando muy enojado ya que le querían quitar a su amiguito y arruinar sus planes, pero si eso pretendía ese pequeño gruñón entonces no se las pondría tan fáciles.

Al llegar a la mansión Sebastián ya tenía información sobre el marqués West y de su familia. Resulta que son dueños de una gran industria de fundidoras y de construcciones, que el marqués hacia obras benéficas para los pobres y necesitados, que antes vivía en Liverpool pero se mudo a Londres hace 7 años pero lo que más sorprendía fue lo que pasó a la marquesa de West.

—La esposa del Marqués de West murió hace 7 años y 2 meses después el marqués se mudo a Londres con sus hijos

—Como murió la marquesa de West?

—Fue asesinada

—Qué?!

—Fue encontrada en medio de la calle con la ropa hecha tirones, la columna hecha añicos, el cráneo partido y con claros signos de haber sido atacada. Nunca encontraron al asesino

—El marqués fue sospechoso? – pregunto viendo la foto de la marquesa que se parecía mucho a Pamela

—No, estaba destrozado por lo que no fue considerado sospechoso

Ciel no siguió preguntando y le ordeno a Sebastián tener listo el carruaje ya que irían a la mansión West. Cuando Sebastián salió del despacho, Ciel susurro:"lo siento Pamela".

….

En la mansión West. Phillip y Laughing Jack jugaban y se metían en problemas, el payaso le daba dulces al niño y le enseñaba trucos de magia. Ambos jugaban a mil y un cosas y también hablaban, Laughing Jack le contaba sobre muchas historias y Phillip le conto sobre su madre aunque el niño pensaba que había muerto de fiebre ya que su padre le oculto como murió; el payaso siempre consolaba a su pequeño amigo sacándole una sonrisa cuando el niño se ponía a llorar cuando era regañado por hablar solo. Mientras Phillip y Laughing Jack jugaban a los piratas pasaron por el salón de estar donde estaba Pamela cuidando de unos canarios.

—Quien es ella, Kido? – pregunto Laughing Jack

—Es mi hermana Pamela está cuidando de los canarios de mamá

—Es linda

—Si, papá dice que se parece a mamá…. Yo era muy pequeño y no me acuerdo de cómo era

—Como se llamaba tu mamá, Kido?

—Se llamaba Débora, Débora West

En eso llego Ciel pidiendo hablar con el marqués de West quien lo recibió en su despacho, Phillip y Laughing Jack se asomaron para poder escuchar la conversación, todo por petición del payaso ya que todo era parte de sus planes y Ciel ni la familia de Phillip encajaban en sus planes. El marqués West no le agradaba Ciel ya que sentía que había algo extraño y siniestro en él, y el marqués iba a proteger a sus hijos, que era todo lo que le quedaba después que su amada Débora murió, y los iba a proteger de todo mal o cualquiera que no le inspirara confianza. Al principio hablaron de cosas hasta llegar a lo que Ciel vino.

—Conoce el caso del asesino de niños?

—Si, es algo horrible, yo tengo un hijo de esa edad pero ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—Solo simple curiosidad pero en realidad vine para encargarle a su compañía la construcción de una nueva tienda para mi compañía

—Pues en ese caso no era necesario venir hasta aquí

—Prefiero hacer las cosas personalmente – dijo con una sonrisa

—Entiendo, conde Phantomhive

—Tengo entendido que es viudo

—Si, lo soy

—Y que su esposa murió asesinada en la calle

—Como sabes eso?!

Para mala suerte Phillip había escuchado todo y no podía creer, el niño siempre había creído que su madre había muerto de fiebre pero en realidad murió asesinada por un loco ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron la verdad?¿quién podría querer matar a su madre? Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Ciel y el marqués West se dieron cuenta que Phillip estaba ahí y había escuchado toda la conversación, el niño salió corriendo hacia su cuarto ignorando a su hermana quien le preguntaba que le estaba pasando, para encerrarse en su habitación a llorar y no abrirle la puerta a nadie; el marqués West culpo de esto a Ciel y lo hecho de su casa, Pamela no quiso ni mirarlo. Antes de irse Ciel le dijo a Sebastián que mantuviera vigilada a la familia West pero Sebastián se distrajo un poco con el gato persa de la familia.

En su cuarto. Phillip no paraba de llorar al descubrir la verdad sobre lo que le paso a su madre, a su lado estaba Laughing Jack quien lo consolaba y le daba dulces para que se sintiera mejor.

—Porque?...porque me lo ocultaron? No entiendo, ella era mi madre! – dijo Phillip entre lagrimas

—Eso es muy injusto Kido, ellos te mintieron

—Tú crees que Pamela también lo sabía?

—Si Kido. Todos te han mentido y te han excluido de las decisiones de la familia

—Porque?

—Porque son egoístas y quieren tenerte en un mundo de mentiras tejidas por tu papá

—No! no! no es culpa de mi padre, ni de Pamela!... es de ese Conde Phantomhive! ….es su culpa! Lo odio!

—Tranquilo Kido, te prometo que yo me encargo de él

Laughing Jack abrazo al niño hasta que se tranquilizo y se quedo dormido, y el payaso aprovecho para deshacerse de los extraños que rondaban por ahí.

Mientras Sebastián recorría la casa de los West para investigar al marques West aun que no encontraba nada que incriminara al marques aunque lo que más le importaba al mayordomo demonio era que la familia también tenían un gato siamés, un gato bosque noruego, un gato maltes, un gato azul ruso y un gato himalayan; el mayordomo estaba fascinado con esos gatos finos, sin embargo, no duraría. Ante los ojos del mayordomo demonio uno de los brazos de Laughing Jack se estiro como una serpiente y con una gran agilidad atrapo a cada uno de los gatos, envolviéndolos para inmovilizarlos y los apretó hasta la muerte, después de matar al último gato se escucho una risa burlona; Sebastián estaba furioso y fue tras aquel ser que había matado a esos hermosos gatos frente a él pero no pudo encontrarlo ya que ese ser era muy rápido y parecía teletransportarse de un lugar a otro mientras la risa se hacía más estridente hasta el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive se rindió y volvió a la mansión pero estaba decidido a matar a ese ser por matar a esos gatos. Al regresar a la mansión le conto todo a Ciel y que pensaba que Laughing Jack no era un ser humano sino un ser maligno pero Ciel seguía incrédulo.

—Hablaste con Pamela? – pregunto Ciel

—Si

—Que te dijo?

—Que no quiere saber nada de usted

—….. – Ciel se frustro mucho al oír esto

—Disculpe joven amo pero parece que está interesado en Lady Pamela – dijo Sebastián burlescamente

—Cállate! Y mejor tráeme el té!

—Yes, my lord

Esa tarde transcurrió normal y tranquila hasta la hora de dormir. Cuando Ciel se quedo dormido soñó que estaba en una especie de parque de atracciones muy macabro y gris, recorrió el interminable camino de tiendas de campañas vacías, aquel lugar tenía un horrible aspecto en blanco y negro aparte cosas como los peluches de las tiendas de juego, los caballitos del carrusel, etc. Tenían una sonrisa enferma y sentía como si lo estuvieran mirando aun que era la única persona en ese lugar, Ciel camino más rápido a causa de esa sensación; de repente el joven conde Phantomhive se sintió atraído por una versión macabra y grotesca de la canción "Pop goes the weasel" y siguió esa música hasta llegar a una carpa de circo completamente negra cuya única luz provenía de adentro, al entrar vio que estaba lleno de niños horriblemente desfigurados y mutilados: algunos tenían cortes por todo su cuerpo, otros estaban gravemente quemados, algunos tenían partes del cuerpo amputadas, otros no tenían cara, algunos no tenian ojos ni nariz y otros estaban en todas esas condiciones juntas; entre esos niños, Ciel pudo reconocer a las 12 víctimas. Y en el centro del escenario estaba aquel payaso que aparecía en los dibujos de las víctimas, ese debía ser Laughing Jack.

—Venga uno, vengan todos! Sean grandes o pequeños para ver al mejor payaso! El uno, el único! Yo, Laughing Jack!

De repente Laughing Jack clavo su nebulosa mirada en Ciel.

—Hola! pequeño gruñón ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Laughing Jack – susurro al verlo

—Veo que me conoces y como me conoces te diré que me estoy cansando de tu presencia en mi camino

—Que me importa!

—Te tendría que importar, veras no me gustan los niños entrometidos y malcriados como tú

—Acaso crees que me asustas? Soy el perro guardián de la reina! No me asustan los adefesios infrahumanos como tú!

—Fufufufu ~ El niño fue criado por lobos y luego se los comió ~

—Que dijiste?!

—Solo te diré que no impedirás que consiga lo que quiero y que vuelva a ser mío!

Antes que Ciel le respondiera, esos niños se le tiraron encima, lo envolviéron, dejándolo inmovilizado, arañando su carne y acostándolo violentamente en el piso para desgarrarle la carne; mientras los niños lo destrozaban todo lo que podía escuchar era la horrible y bizarra risa de Laughing Jack. Ciel se despertó de golpe bañado en sudor, después de tranquilizarse noto que todos los juguetes de la nueva temporada de su compañía se le situaron de cara por todo su cuarto; el joven conde comprendió que ese payaso no era humano y que era más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

Esa misma mañana Ciel fue a buscar al Marqués de West ya que aunque el marqués no era Laughing Jack, ese payaso tenía malas intenciones con esa familia.

—Qué crees que sea Laughing Jack, Sebastián? – le pregunto Ciel

—Un asesino infame – contesto al recordar como mato a esos gatos

—No me refería a eso!

—Yo pienso eso

—Me refiero si es un demonio

—No lo es, si lo fuera ya me hubiera dado cuenta

—Y que crees que sea?

—Confieso que me siento desconcertado, no sé que es y es la primera vez que veo una criatura de su calaña

Ciel estaba realmente frustrado de no entender lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en Londres? De repente vio al Marqués West en una cafetería con unos amigos, por lo que Ciel bajo del carruaje para hablar con él. El marqués parecía ya no estar enojado con él por meterse en asuntos familiares y sobre todo que por su culpa Phillip supiera la horrible muerte de su madre, y le saludo muy cortésmente pero también se extraño cuando le pidió hablar con él.

—Laughing Jack, a escuchado ese nombre?

—Laughing Jack? Es el nombre del amigo imaginario de Phillip

—No es un amigo imaginario

—Qué? Qué tontería es esta?

—En el caso del asesino de niños todas las víctimas tenían un amigo imaginario con ese nombre

—Esto es muy difícil de creer, es solo un amigo imaginario!

—Usted me dijo que protegería a sus hijos de todo mal, entonces protéjalos de esto!

—Buenas tardes, conde Phantomhive

Fue lo único que le dijo el marqués antes de retirarse, cuando Ciel y Sebastián iban a volver a subir al carruaje vieron a Laughing Jack quien tenía muchos globos en una mano y los saludaba con una sonrisa sínica. Ambos fueron tras de él pero tomaron caminos distintos guiados por del infernal payaso: Sebastián por las calles de Londres y Ciel a la biblioteca de Londres donde Laughing Jack se encontraba y no paraba de provocar a Ciel.

—Cielito ¿Por qué estas corriendo en la biblioteca? Eso está mal

—Cállate y aparece! – dijo con pistola en mano

—Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? Es una pistola? Te puedes lastimar Cielito

—Que aparezcas!

De golpe apareció Laughing Jack en el segundo piso de la biblioteca con un globo de color azul en su mano.

—Aquí estoy Cielito! Quieres un globo? No? ¡PUES TOMA MUCHOS!

Del cielo de la biblioteca empezaron a caer miles de globos de colores que al caer reventaban lentamente en sangre pero lo más horrible era que parecían tener carne,pequeños huesos y algo que parecía vilis adentro, además al reventarse daban unos chillidos desgarradores que parecían ser de niños pequeños, cuando uno de esos globos le reventó en la cara a Ciel este se horrorizo e intento salir de ahí.

—Eso Ciel! Vete! Estas muy grande para jugar conmigo! Todos esos policías y ese mayordomo están muy grandes para jugar conmigo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

De repente Ciel choco con Pamela pero ella tenía algo diferente, se veía distinta como más maliciosa, su sonrisa parecía algo maquiavélica, el azul verdoso de sus ojos estaba algo opaco y su vestimenta era gris; sin embargo, al verla se tranquilizo y aun más cuando ella acaricio suavemente sus mejillas. Ambos se sentaron para que Ciel se tranquilizara y Pamela no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos que parecían maquiavélicos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fría pero Ciel parecía no notar esto.

—Estas mejor? – pregunto Pamela

—Si, gracias Pamela

—Que te paso?

—Es una larga historia pero es mejor que no la sepas

—Tiene que ver con Laughing Jack – dijo de manera intrigante

—Como te enteraste? De lo dijo tu padre?

—Eso no importa

Con esas palabras Pamela lo abrazo y Ciel se dejo abrazar por ella hasta que por el reflejo de unos vidrios pudo ver su espalda, y el brazo que le rodeaba la espalda no era el blanco y fino brazo de Pamela West sino un brazo largo, con rayas en blanco y negro, y largas garras negras; fue tanta la impresión que Ciel soltó bruscamente a Pamela pero a quien vio no era a la chica West sino a Laughing Jack quien se reía de él con mucha picardía.

—Abrázame pequeño gruñón! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ciel no pudo con el asco y terror que le causo ese acontecimiento que salió corriendo de la biblioteca mientras escuchaba la horrible risa del payaso.

Por otra parte en la mansión West. El pequeño Phillip y Laughing Jack jugaban con los juguetes del niño, el payaso sentía que Ciel y Sebastián ya estaban fuera de combate y podía seguir dando riendas sueltas a su plan además Phillip era distinto a sus anteriores amiguitos y tal vez de él podía conseguir lo que estaba buscando pero primero debía ganarse por completo al niño y para eso necesitaba tiempo.

—Tú me quieres, Kido?

—Si te quiero, Laughing Jack. Eres mi mejor amigo

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Kido

—Porque me preguntaste eso?

—Por nada, solo quería saber qué harías por mí como yo por ti

—Yo haría mucho por ti porque eres mi mejor amigo

—Lo sé Kido, lo sé

El payaso acaricio la cabeza del niño y continuaron jugando, sin saber que Pamela los miraba por el rabillo de la puerta. Ella tenía la sospecha que Laughing Jack no era un simple amigo imaginario ya que desde que ese "amigo imaginario" llego a ella le habían pasado cosas extrañas, sin embargo, lo que Pamela no sabía era que Laughing Jack tenía planes para ella.

…...

CONTINUARA

…


	2. Laughing Jack (parte 2)

Laughing Jack parte 2

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Laughing Jack se presentara ante Ciel y Sebastián, y ambos no podían hacer nada ya que el marqués West había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que Ciel y Sebastián no se acercaran a sus hijos, pero lo peor era que ese maldito payaso se burlaba de ellos mirando cómo se quedaban impotentes sin hacer nada. Esto frustraba mucho a Ciel ya que sentía que Laughing Jack se burlaba de él además de saber cuál era su siguiente víctima y no hacer nada para impedir que ese ser le haga daño.

—Maldita sea! – exclamo Ciel tirando la taza al piso con enfado – esa cosa infrahumana se debe estar riéndose de mi ahora!

—Cálmese joven amo

—No me voy a calmar! …. Laughing Jack en cualquier momento puede matar a Philip West y yo no podre hacer nada!

—Quien dice eso?

—Su padre! No quiere ver que su hijo está en peligro!...

—Hay cosas que no entiendo de los humanos pero eso no debe ser impedimento para resolver este caso

—No lo sé Sebastián, no lo sé ….. mejor sírveme más té

—Yes, my Lord …o casi se me olvida, lady West me pidió que le diera esto

Sebastián le dio a Ciel la nota de Pamela, donde le pedía reunirse para hablar de algo muy importante y que lo esperaba en Hyde Park a las 4 de la tarde; como eran las 3, partieron para haya.

Mientras cerca de Hyde Park. El shinigami pelirrojo, Grell Sutcliff, estaba buscando a Laughing Jack, él seguía molesto por lo que el payaso le dijo pero le gustaba lo que decía sobre su cabello y el hermoso color rojo que tenía por lo que decidió perdonarle sus ofensas y que siguiera alabando su rojizo cabello; mientras buscaba al payaso en blanco y negro se topo con una shinigami femenina (N/A: la misma del primer capítulo) una muchacha morena con lentes celestes llamada Dorothea Perry. Ellos se conocían por lo que Dorothea le pregunto qué estaba haciendo y la respuesta no le gusto para nada, saber que también buscaba a ese maldito payaso para esa tontería; sin embargo, ella lo buscaba para matarlo como venganza.

—Eres un tonto!

—Porque me dices eso? Dorothea, pensé que éramos amigas?

—Que no entiendes?! E...esa….esa infrahumana cosa es peor que un maldito demonio!

—Pero me dijo que mi cabello están rojo y brillante!

—Y eso que importa?! ….. está matando como loco!

—He? Pero si somos shinigamis….

—Pero esa cosa me repugna!

Grell sintió algo de miedo al ver el fuego en los ojos de su amiga por lo que no siguió insistiendo ya que ella era muy tenaz; de repente Grell noto a Ciel y a Sebastián por lo que se escondió para ver mejor al mayordomo demonio junto a Dorothea, quien no salía de su asombro que el Sebastián que tanto le había hablado Grell fuera un demonio.

Junto en medio del Hyde Park estaba Pamela cubierta con una capa con capucha color verde agua, se veía muy asustada y no dejaba de temblar como si algo la tuviera muy perturbada mientras Ciel la veía muy detenidamente queriendo comprobar si esa era Pamela o Laughing Jack pero supo que la que tenía en frente era Pamela ya que el azul verdoso de sus ojos era de un color vivo; la angustiada de la chica al ver a Ciel desapareció y se acerco a él.

—Pamela, que pasa?

—Ciel… tu tenias razón ….siempre la tuviste

—Sobre qué?

—Sobre Laughing Jack…. Es real

Ciel se sorprendió al oírla decir eso pero tenía que seguir preguntándole.

—No te entiendo….

—Esa cosa es real y va a matar a Phillip al igual que a esos otros niños!

—Como lo sabes?

—Porque lo vi…. Además desde que "eso" llego a la casa las cosas van de mal a peor

—Como la muerte de inocentes gatos? – agrego Sebastián

—Pues… mi padre cree que Phillip mato a los gatos para llamar la atención pero Phillip dice que fue Laughing Jack…. Pero ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Ciel le dijo a Pamela que ignorara lo que dice Sebastián y fueran a sentarse para hablar mejor, sin saber que ese par de shinigamis los estaban escuchando. La joven West le conto todo a Ciel y le dijo que quería ayudarlo sin importar nada, el joven conde Phantomhive estaba muy impresionado con ella por aquel instinto y valor que tenia la chica pero antes que le contestara apareció el Marqués de West, estaba furioso y molesto al punto de intimidar; con un movimiento rápido el marqués tomo violentamente a su hija del brazo para llevársela con él, el marqués apretaba tanto el brazo de la niña que la pobre se retorcía de dolor mientras intentaba no caerse al ver esto Ciel le ordeno a Sebastián que detuviera al marques pero este le dio un empujón tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso y luego le dio un pisotón en el estomago, el mayordomo quedo muy concertado que un simple humano tuviera esa fuerza para empujarlo, tirarlo al piso y pudiera causarle algo de dolor al pisarlo.

El marqués llevo a Pamela hasta un callejón mientras ella le pedía que la soltara ya que la estaba lastimando, cuando la soltó la muchacha noto que su padre estaba diferente: sus ojos estaban opacos, tenía un aura bizarra y estaban tan enojado como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Papá….q-que te pasa?

—Porque Pamela? Porque no quieres que consiga lo que quiero? – dijo acariciando su mejilla

—Qué?! De que estás hablando?...no te entiendo

—Pensé que eras diferente! – exclamo tomándola violentamente del pelo

—Para!...me duele!

—Creí que tú me entenderías y te quedarías conmigo!

—Papá! Para! De lo ruego!

—Debo castigarte ahora

—Que…?

Sin que Pamela se diera cuenta su propio padre la beso en la boca de manera pasional, a abrazándola con fuerza y comenzó a acariciarla, la pobre muchacha no entendía nada y se sentía asqueada y ofendida por lo que estaba haciendo su padre; cuando le rompió el vestido la chica pudo lograr separarse de él pero al que tenía en frente no era a su padre sino a Laughing Jack quien la volvió a besar hasta le metio su lengua; en eso apareció Dorothea con su guadaña, un sable, en mano para matar al ser que más odiaba. Laughing Jack se extraño al ver a la Shinigami y soltó a Pamela para fijarse en esa molesta shinigami, con un movimiento de su guadaña Dorothea logro cortar al payaso y vio un recuerdo de Laughing Jack donde parecía un niño del siglo XIV vestido como príncipe que tenía una expresión dura en el rostro para su edad; Laughing Jack parecía no sentir dolor, y solo se limito a ver su herida y luego a la shinigami.

—Quien eres tú?

—Que no me ves? Soy una shinigami

—Shinigami? Qué es eso?

—He?

—Pero no importa…no quiero que te metas!

—Es una amenaza? payaso!

—No me gusta cómo me hablas

—Que me importa!

Dorothea ataco a Laughing Jack pero este como era muy veloz y esquivaba todos sus ataques hasta un par de veces la ataco con sus afiladas garras negras hasta que la shinigami logro atravesarlo con su guadaña pero no lo mato, sin embargo, salió otro recuerdo de Laughing Jack. En este recuerdo el payaso estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados sobre una mesa de mármol pero se veía muy diferente; no estaba en blanco y negro sino en colores, tenía una apariencia casi infantil y una expresión alegre en el rostro. De repente apareció lo que parecía ser un alquimista del siglo XIV, este ayudo a levantarse a Laughing Jack de la mesa, mientras este abría sus hermosos ojos color azul plateado, para guiarlo a un espejo y así este se pudiera ver, cuando estaban frente al espejo el alquimista le dijo: "te llamaras Laughing Jack".

Después de ver ese recuerdo, Laughing Jack pareció molestarse como nunca pero antes pudiera atacarlos aparecieron Ciel y Sebastián, por lo que Laughing Jack huyo desapareciendo en las sombras pero Dorothea se quedo.

—Pamela! Estas bien?! – le pregunto Ciel acercándose a ella

—Si…lo estoy

Sebastián vio a la shinigami, ya que acababa de notarla.

—Tú la ayudaste? – pregunto Sebastián

—Algún problema con eso? – contesto Dorothea

—No, solo quería agradecerte

La shinigami no dijo nada y solo se fue.

Mientras tanto Laughing Jack no podía con la ira que lo envolvía, sus planes se estaban yendo al diablo y todo por culpa de ellos, por lo que tuvo que adelantar sus planes. El payaso había querido dejar vivo un poco más a Phillip antes que comenzara a tenerle miedo como paso con sus otros amiguitos pero si seguía esperando todo se estropearía. Con la gran velocidad que lo caracterizaba se teletransporto a la mansión donde estaba Phillip tomando su clase de violonchelo; el niño odiaba el violonchelo y aun más al profesor de violonchelo: un viejo cascarrabias y perfeccionista que cada vez que Phillip cometía un error, se distraía o no se mantenía en la postura para tocar el instrumento le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda con una vara. Mientras el profesor le hacía tocar al niño apareció Laughing Jack frente a ellos, Phillip se extraño ya que Laughing Jack nunca aparecía frente a los adultos ya que según el payaso los odiaba, mientras el profesor de violoncelo se asusto al punto de casi infartarse.

—Laughing Jack? Que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Phillip al ver a su amigo

—Vine para llevarte conmigo Kido

—Ahora? Es que ahora mismo estoy ocupado….

—Pero Kido, tú mismo me dijiste que odias tocar esa cosa pesada

—Lo sé pero….

—Sin peros Kido, te necesito ahora – luego miro al profesor de violonchelo – al viejito no le importa, verdad?

El profesor de violonchelo no podía salir de su asombro y más aun cuando vio el color nebuloso de sus ojos, era tanto su terror que no podía ni gritar. Mientras Laughing Jack intentaba convencer a Phillip para irse con él, el profesor de violonchelo aprovecho para tomar un pesado candelabro para golpear al payaso, sin embargo, Laughing Jack se dio cuenta y fue más rápido que el profesor estirando su brazo para agarrar violentamente al viejo de la cara.

—Es por eso que odio a los adultos – dijo Laughing Jack

Después de decir esos los dedos de Laughing Jack se alargaron como serpientes y se introdujeron por todos los orificios del anciano: por la boca, las narices, las orejas y los lagrimares; los dedos seguían alargándose hasta que comenzó a sangrar y los orificios a agrandarse, el viejo no paraba de retorcerse del dolor y la desesperación hasta que dejo de moverse, estaba muerto. El niño West había visto y estaba muy asustado y sorprendido, nunca imagino que su amigo fuera capaz de matar y mostrar tal cinismo al hacerlo; el pobre niño estaba sentado en el suelo, temblando, sudando frio, rodeado de un charco de su propia orina y casi llorando del miedo mientras miraba con sumo terror al payaso que era su "amigo". En eso Laughing Jack noto el estado de su amigo.

—Kido, te hiciste pipi ¿que no te pudiste aguantar?

—….. – el niño solo sollozaba

—Porque me miras así? Me tienes miedo?

—… – el pequeño volvió a orinarse del miedo

—Ya había visto esa expresión en mis otros amiguitos pero tú eres más inteligente que ellos y sabes que no debes tenerme miedo

—….n-no….d-d-d-debo….?

—Eso es, no debes y para que lo refecciones te dejare solo unos momentos. Te veré en la noche

Después de que Laughing Jack se fuera, Phillip siguió en esa posición hasta que llego Pamela y lo encontró en ese estado, y también el cadáver del profesor.

—Phillip! Que te paso?!

—H-hermana!...ya no quiero jugar más con Laughing Jack!

—Porque? Que paso?

—Me da mucho miedo!...mato al profesor frente de mi!

—Tranquilo – dijo abrazándolo – todo va a salir bien

—N-no… – lloro aun más el niño – n-nada va a salir bien….el volverá ….dijo que volvería

—Ya no llores Phillip

—Perdón…no quería que esto pasara ….. pero quería un amigo! – dijo entre lagrimas el niño sintiéndose muy culpable por esto

Pamela abrazo a su hermanito hasta que este se tranquilizo y después de que el niño se cambiara de ropa, la muchacha llamo a Ciel y le pidió ayuda contándole todo lo que había pasado y que Laughing Jack se estaba volviendo peligroso, al oír esto Ciel le dijo que lo esperara a Sconland Yard; por lo que apenas Phillip estuvo listo partieron para haya aunque tuvo que convencer a Phillip ya que no le agradaba el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián, pero era mejor ir para Sconland Yard. Cuando estaban a solo unos pasos de la comisaria apareció Laughing Jack entre las sombras.

—Pamela, lo que estás haciendo no me gusta para nada

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo mientras escuchaban la grotesca risa del payaso por todos lados, por más que corrían parecía que Laughing Jack estaba por todos lados y no tenían donde escapar, mientras corrían Phillip tropezó y cayó al piso lo que le dio a Laughing Jack oportunidad para alcanzarlos; cuando los niños tuvieron al aterrador payaso frente ellos, el niño estaba muy sorprendido al ver cómo era en realidad su amigo y aun más por la sonrisa y mirada sádica que tenia, pero Pamela ya no le tenía miedo a pesar de lo que casi le hace esta mañana ya que por su hermanito hacia lo que fuera.

—Kido, recuerdas que me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi

—… - solo se abrazo a su hermana

—Quiero que me des tus colores y para eso debemos jugar mi juego favorito, a torturar y casi matar!

—Me dijiste que nunca me lastimarías! – exclamo Phillip

—Y tú que no me abandonarías pero le haces caso a tu hermana, y no a mi ….somos amigos

—Ya no somos amigos! Eres malo y ya no quiero jugar contigo!

—Pues no me importa!

Con un movimiento aparto a Pamela de Phillip de un golpe y tomo al niño de los brazos para clavarlo en la pared y quitarle sus colores (N/A: para Laughing Jack el alma de los niños son colores) pero primero tenía que torturarlo para su diversión, como hizo con el resto; pero antes que pudiera acercar al niño a la pared, dos Shinigamis: Dorothea y Grell, parecieron pero no para ayudar a los niños sino para matar al payaso pero Grell estaba feliz de volver a ver a Laughing Jack.

—Hola! te acuerdas de mí?! – exclamo Grell muy feliz al verlo

—No

—Como que no te acuerdas?! – exclamo Grell molesto – me dijiste que mi cabello era muy rojo y brillante!

—Solo sé que tu voz es molesta – dijo cantarinamente

—Como te atreves?! Abrázame!

Grell se abalanzo sobre Laughing Jack para atacarlo con su guadaña pero se distrajo cuando Dorothea le dijo "que no matara al niño (Phillip) ya que no estaba en la lista" esta distracción fue aprovechada por Laughing Jack quien lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello contra una pared de ladrillos, quedo como mosca aplastada; de repente una bala le dio en la mano a Laughing Jack que hizo que soltara a Phillip, quien le había disparado fue Ciel quien al escuchar ese alboroto fue a ver qué estaba pasando, Laughing Jack solo lo miro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sínica.

—Te dije que no te metieras, pequeño gruñón – dijo el payaso mientras su mano se curaba en cuestión de segundos

—Cállate! Como el perro guardián de la reina es mi deber llevarte ante la reina, Laughing Jack – le dijo Ciel con la mirada fija en el payaso

—Está bien, quiero ir ¿esa reina tiene nietos? ¡me gustaría jugar con ellos torturandolos y matándolos!

—Que te calles! – luego se dirigió a su mayordomo – Sebastián! Acaba con esa cosa infernal!

—yes, my lord

Sebastián al igual que los shinigamis atacaron al infernal payaso pero este solo esquivaba y de vez en cuando lo atacaba con sus garras hasta que Sebastián logro perforar el pecho del payaso con un tenedor, pero esto no le afecto en nada.

—Cómo? Eso debió matarlo! – exclamo Ciel aturdido

—Ahora que lo pienso tampoco le paso nada cuando lo corte con mi guadaña - murmuro Dorothea

—Que eres tú? – le pregunto Sebastián

—En realidad no lo sé y no lo tengo muy claro pero si lo quieres entender es mejor que te cuente mi historia – le dijo Laughing Jack sonriendo de manera demente

FLASH BACK

Yo fui creado con un único propósito, ser el mejor amigo de un pequeño príncipe, según mi creador, el alquimista Fausto, yo debía hacerlo muy feliz y complacerlo en todo, esa era mi mayor función. El príncipe era un niño gruñón y déspota. Ahora que lo pienso me recuerda mucho al pequeño gruñón. Pero a mí no me importaba yo era su amigo y tenía que hacerlo feliz; cada día le hacía reír, le contaba chistes, le daba dulces, le hacía trucos de magia, jugábamos mucho, éramos los mejores amigos. Pero no duro mucho, saben? Después de algún tiempo de feliz amistad el príncipe… se aburrió de mí y como según el mis trucos y bromas lo aburrían mucho, me encerró en mi caja; desde ahí yo podía verlo todo. Veía como mi amigo el príncipe era cada día más altanero con todo el mundo pero eso no me importaba porque éramos amigos y se lo perdonaba todo. Pasaron los meses y por fin me dejo salir, yo me puse muy feliz pero resultaba que ahora quería jugar otros tipo de juegos, a torturar y lastimar; cada día me estuvo torturando, me maltrataba, me golpeaba sádicamente y me azotaba. Todo para ver mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y mi agonía; el dolor era inimaginable e insoportable pero el pequeño príncipe era mi amigo y se lo perdonaba todo además llegue a un punto en donde el dolor no era nada para mí pero otra vez se aburrió de mí y me volvió encerrar en otra vez en mi caja pero esta vez por más tiempo; desde mi caja vi como el príncipe jugaba con otros niños los juegos que jugaba conmigo. Eso me molesto mucho, sabes? Pero aunque estaba celoso preferí esperar a que me dejara salir otra vez, pero pasaron los años y no me dejo salir además en ese momento no me di cuenta pero me estaba pudriendo y perdiendo mis colores. Oh! Mis colores, eran tan brillantes y hermosos! Pasaron los años y pensé que nunca más iba a salir pero ese hombre me libero y pude salir, la primera persona que vi fue al príncipe pero estaba muy cambiado: estaba viejo. Cuando el despertó se sorprendió mucho al verme pero aun así se que estaba feliz de verme después de estos años, por lo que nos pusimos a jugar su juego favorito hasta que murió, a pesar que estaba muerto se veía feliz y yo me puse muy feliz también.

Después de jugar me vi accidentalmente en el espejo y no me gusto, ya no tenía colores, mi cuerpo era diferente y ahora estaba en blanco y negro. Me puse muy triste, sabes? Pensé que ya nadie me iba querer nunca más hasta que por fin lo entendí, los niños son colores y si me apodero de esos colores podre volver hacer como era antes y tener mucho más amiguitos para jugar mi juego favorito. Ahora lo entienden?

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después de escuchar el relato de Laughing Jack, todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que aquel maléfico payaso era un ser creado por el hombre. Ahora todo tenía sentido: por eso Sebastián no sabía lo que era y se sintió tan desconcertado con él. Pero Pamela eso no le importaba por lo que le hizo una única pregunta.

—Porque quieres a Phillip?

—El es especial y no me mires con esos ojos, me recuerdas a esa mujer del vestido verde

—Que….?

—Cuando me vio empezó a gritar como si yo fuera un monstruo por lo que tuve que hacer que se callara, ahora que lo veo se parecía mucho a ti hasta tienes sus ojos

—Deja de hablarle así! Déjala en paz! – exclamo Ciel

Laughing Jack solo se burlo y ataco al mayordomo demonio y a los shinigamis para quitarlos de su camino, por otra parte Phillip había entendido todo: Laughing Jack había matado a su madre y lo odio por eso; de repente se acordó de la Laughing Jack in a box y lo que el payaso en blanco y negro le había contado sobre ella, por lo que decidió decírselo a Ciel.

—Oye! – dijo Phillip tirando del abrigo de Ciel

—Ahora no! – le contesto este

—Escúchame! Es algo importante! – recalco el niño

—Que ahora no!

—Es importante porque se cual es el punto débil de Laughing Jack!

—Qué?

—De que hablas? Phillip – le pregunto Pamela

—La caja Laughing Jack in a box es donde vive y también es su corazón!

—Donde esta esa caja? – pregunto Ciel

—En el carro dónde venimos

De aquel carro estaban a 6 cuadras de distancia por lo que fueron por la caja mientras Sebastián se encargaba del payaso pero Laughing Jack había escuchado todo. Ciel junto a Pamela y a Phillip fueron por la caja sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta; el carro aun seguía y como Phillip lo dijo también la caja estaba ahí. Era una caja bastante bonita y colorida para ser de Laughing Jack: estaba hecha a mano, tenía colores muy hermosos y tenia imagines del siglo XIV, antes que alguno de ellos pudiera tomar la caja apareció el marqués de West. Al principio no supieron si era el verdadero Marqués o el payaso pero se convencieron que era él ya que no se veía opaco y en sus ojos se veía preocupación.

—Niños! Que hacen aquí y a esta hora de la noche!

—Papá! Por favor vete de aquí! – le dijo Pamela

—No me hables así Pamela!

—Marqués West es peligroso que este aquí! – le dijo Ciel

—Y tú! – exclamo el Marqués West al verlo – te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mis hijos…..!

De repente Laughing Jack apareció detrás de el hombre y cuando este voltio a verlo se sorprendió al ver que ese payaso que siempre describía su hijo era real, el payaso enterró sus garras en los hombros del Marqués de West y lo lanzo lejos, por lo que sus hijos corrieron hacia su padre para ver si estaba bien. Ciel rápidamente tomo la caja y noto algo de miedo en la mirada de Laughing Jack, y como no si esa caja era su corazón.

—Dame mi caja, pequeño gruñón!

—Porque? Tienes miedo? – le dijo Ciel desafiante

—Te dije que me la des! – exclamo Laughing Jack muy ansioso y acercándose

—Aléjate de mí o la rompo!

—No te metas en lo que no te importa! …. En este juego estas muy grande para jugar

—Siempre dices eso, ya estas empezando a aburrirme!

—Si no has a decir nada bueno es mejor que no digas nada

Laughing Jack se abalanzo sobre Ciel para arrancarle la lengua pero rápidamente Sebastián se interpuso para proteger a su joven amo. Eso llevo a una batalla entre el mayordomo demonio y el payaso homúnculo*, pero el payaso parecía seguir empeñado en arrancarle la lengua a Ciel por lo que cada vez que podía se abalanzaba sobre Ciel pero Sebastián lo protegía. La pelea entre ambos era muy dura ya que ambos estaban a la par, el mayordomo demonio estaba sorprendido que un humano pudiera crear un ser tan poderoso que estuviera a la par con él; el demonio había conocido a lo largo de su vida había a muchos hombres con complejo de Dios y a sus creaciones pero este era el más poderoso y el más difícil de matar, durante la pelea Laughing Jack parecía estar consciente de su desventaja y que en cualquier momento podrían destruir su caja.

De repente en uno de los intentos de Laughing Jack por arrancarle la lengua o quitarle la caja a Ciel este por accidente tiro la Laughing Jack in a box lejos.

—Niña shinigami! – la llamo Sebastián

—Es a mi? – le contesto Dorothea de manera grosera

—La caja esta cerca de ti, destrúyela

—No me des ordenes demonio!

—Dijiste que ibas a matarlo pues mátalo

—Eso es Dorothea! Haz lo que dice Sebas – chan! – le dijo Grell

—Quieren matarme?! Pues no pueden! NADIE AQUÍ TIENE EL DERECHO A MATARME!

Laughing Jack ataco a los Shinigamis y esto le dio tiempo a Phillip de tomar una roca y acercarse sigilosamente a la caja de Laughing Jack, Ciel se vio cuenta cuando lo vio y no entendió que pretendía hasta que el niño golpeo la caja con tanta fuerza que la caja comenzó a trisarse y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del payaso hasta precia que sentía dolor; Ciel noto esto y fue a tratar de romper la caja con la empuñadura de su arma, el daño que provocaban en el cuerpo Laughing Jack provocaba que se trisara como una capa de hielo. El payaso intento detenerlo pero antes que se pudiera mover, la caja se destrozo y también el cuerpo de Laughing Jack como si fuera barro seco pero aun así se veía feliz al momento de morir. Fue el fin el asesino de niños y del cuerpo del payaso no quedo nada.

Después de esa noche el Marqués de West se dio cuenta del peligro que corrieron sus hijos, lo necio que había sido y lo que les estaba haciendo; por lo que al poco tiempo se mudaron a Venecia para comenzar de nuevo.

En el despacho de la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se veía algo decaído y desanimado.

—Joven Amo – le llamo Sebastián

—Tráeme el té Sebastián – le contesto Ciel

—Yes, my lord

Sebastián se fue a traerle el té a su joven amo mientras este se sumía en sus pensamientos.

.

.

(FIN DEL CAPITULO DE LAUGHING JACK)

…..

CONTINUARA

…

* * *

* no se de que otra manera llamarlo.


	3. capitulo 2: Los Siameses

Capitulo 2: Los siameses

**(Basado en el capitulo "imprint" de maestros del horror).**

**.**

En la estación de trenes de Londres, habían desaparecido 12 personas solo quedando una pertenencia del desaparecido y una gran mancha de sangre. Nadie ha visto nada y escuchado nada por lo que se había vuelto uno de los casos más extraños e insólitos de la historia londinense.

Este caso tenía muy concentrado a Ciel ya que conocía a uno de los desaparecidos, una joven más o menos de su edad llamada Kitty Liddell: una muchacha linda de rizados y largos cabellos anaranjados, grandes ojos azules, bonitas facciones y piel blanca; que era una amiga de la infancia y su primer amor, por lo que quería saber que fue de ella. Al igual que los otros desaparecidos de ella solo se encontró su sombrero, su bolso y una gran mancha de sangre que era de ella además su padre, el barón Christopher Liddell, estaba presionando para que encuentren a su hija ya que era viudo y ya había perdido a otra hija, Mariam, por lo que cuidaba a su hija con la vida. Como el lugar de las desapariciones era la estación de trenes el lugar se lleno de agentes de la policía, los detectives Randall y Abberline, y por supuesto el perro guardián de la reina, Ciel Phantomhive.

Como siempre Ciel le ordeno Sebastián investigar la estación y todos lo que trabajaban ahí. Mientras Ciel revisaba cada parte de la estación pensaba en Kitty, por alguna razón estaba muy preocupado por ella y quería encontrarla sana y salva, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Luego Sebastián lo saco de sus pensamientos con la información que le pidió.

—Y? que averiguaste? – pregunto Ciel

—La estación es completamente normal

—Y los trabajadores?

—Algunos tienen antecedentes pero ninguno muy importante

—Entonces no tienes nada? – pregunto Ciel algo molesto

—Lo siento…

—Demonios! – exclamo Ciel con enojo – estamos como en el principio!

—Lady Liddell es muy importante para usted joven amo?

Antes de que Ciel le respondiera noto a un chico de su edad sentado en un rincón oscuro: estaba muy quieto, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas y miraba a la nada pero se notaba que estaba asustado; usaba ropa vieja, era rubio, tenía el cabello desordenado hasta los hombros y usaba su gorra de un modo que tapaba el lado derecho de su rostro. De repente apareció un agente de circulación quien a punta de golpes y patadas le dijo que fuera a trabajar, haciendo que el niño se levantara y saliera corriendo; a Ciel le pareció un acto cruel tratarlo así por lo que fue a tratar de ver donde se había escondido mientras Sebastián investigaba sobre ese joven que no había notado, por lo que le pregunto al agente de circulación que acababa de darle esa paliza a aquel chiquillo.

—Disculpe, podría hacerle una pregunta? – dijo Sebastián

—Cual? Soy todo oídos

—Quién es ese muchacho que estaba sentado en ese rincón oscuro?

—Ha, él! – dijo el hombre con algo de desprecio – le decimos Kid pero otras veces monstruo o fenómeno, no sabemos su verdadero nombre

—Monstruo? fenómeno? Porque lo llaman así?

—Tiene la mitad del rostro desfigurado, da asco y miedo mirarlo

—La deformidad no es un crimen

—Pase un día con él y sabrá porque se lo trata así

Dichas estas palabras se fue a hacer su trabajo.

Ciel siguió al extraño muchacho hasta donde reparaban los trenes y este se escondió en una de las locomotoras, el joven conde Phantomhive intento hacerlo salir de la locomotora de buenas maneras para hablar con él pero el muchacho no salía hasta se le oía sollozar y temblar como si estuviera asustado, y algunas veces le tiraba carbón al joven conde como si fuera un animal herido, después de mucho intentarlo Ciel se rindió y se fue. De camino a la mansión Sebastián le conto lo que había investigado sobre aquel extraño chico.

—La deformidad no es un crimen – recalco Ciel

—Según los trabajadores de la estación, lleva 1 año trabajando ahí y rara vez habla con alguien

—A hablado con algún desaparecido?

—Aparte de darle palizas, lo ignoran lo suficiente para no notar con quien pero si lo hace

—Pudo hablar con Kitty? O ver algo?

—Habría que preguntarle. Él le dijo algo? Joven amo

—Se escondió y no quiso hablar conmigo

—Ya veo y dígame ¿es tan deforme como dijeron?

—Ya te dije que se escondió y no lo vi!

Esa misma noche Ciel y Sebastián volvieron a la estación de trenes ya que el muchacho prácticamente vivía en la estación de trenes, para ganarse mejor su confianza el joven conde Phantomhive se vistió como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad para entrar a la estación y hablar con él mientras Sebastián estaría cerca por si había problemas; el mayordomo demonio no se aburriría ya que esta estación y sobre todo la parte donde estaría había muchos gatos.

Ciel no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que el extraño muchacho estaba solo limpiando el andén de la estación, era un trabajo muy duro para hacerlo una persona y mucho menos un niño pero este chico parecía que se esforzaba mucho hasta había guardado su rebelde melena en su gorra para trabajar mejor. Al ver como aquel niño trabajaba, a Ciel se le ocurrió que hacerse pasar por un nuevo trabajador para acercarse más a él y sacarle la información que necesitaba no era mala idea por lo que se acerco a él con esa historia en la cabeza, aquel chico no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ciel hasta que le hablo.

—Hola

—HA! – chillo el muchacho entre asustado y sorprendido

—Perdón, no quería asustarte

—Quien eres tú? – pregunto el chico con una voz dulce como si cantara

—Me llamo Ciel, me contrataron para limpiar los andenes

—Te contrataron para ayudarme? Esa es la primera cosa buena que hacen ellos por mi

—La gente no te trata bien?

—A los seres feos como yo…. Nadie los trata bien

Dichas esas palabras voltio completamente y se pudo ver todo su rostro; efectivamente tenía el lado derecho de la cara desfigurado sobre todo en los lados de la boca y el ojo donde tenía las desfiguraciones más notables mientras el lado izquierdo era completamente normal, además tenía la cara sucia como tratando de ocultar su deformidad o los golpes que recibía a diario. Ciel sintió pena por el pero tenía que seguir con su investigación. Para ganarse más su confianza Ciel le conto sobre sus padres y como los extrañaba: le conto sobre lo mucho que lo querían, lo mucho que se querían y lo buenos que eran; el muchacho escuchaba atentamente a Ciel y pareció como si estuviera escuchando un cuento de hadas aunque su expresión estaba algo tensa. De repente el extraño muchacho se le quedo mirando por algunos segundos con esos ojos que parecían fosforescentes y por ultimo le dijo: "si eso quieres creer, está bien" Ciel no entendió nada. Mientras ambos niños limpiaban el andén, Ciel se dio cuenta que ese joven era muy extraño y estaba muy alterado ya que decía que veía cosas que no existían, hasta grito asustado diciendo que había visto algo aterrador pero al parecer no era Sebastián, y decía que se sentía más cómodo con lo que no existía ya que no hacía daño ni lastimaba como lo hacía lo que si existía; el conde Phantomhive pensó que estaba loco, sin embargo, ya se había ganado algo de su confianza por lo que siguió así.

—Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto Ciel

—Eso no importa ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Para saber cómo debo llamarte… yo te dije el mío

—Pensé….que era porque querías que fuéramos amigos pero… ¿Quién quería ser amigo de un adefesio como yo?

—No quise decir eso!... claro que quiero que seamos amigos

—Claro

O ese chico era muy inocente o era muy astuto pero había algo extraño en él y no era por su deformación, era algo más.

Por otra parte, Sebastián estaba feliz con los gatos callejeros que se reunían en la estación de trenes al punto que casi se olvido que tenía que cuidar de su joven amo. De repente noto entre las sombras al barón Liddell, ya lo conocía y lo había visto varias veces gritándole a Randall y Abberline que encontraran a su hija; Sebastián conocía muy poco al barón pero se veía que estaba en un alto grado de ansiedad y sería peligroso, pero el barón ya había notado a Sebastián y lo estaba mirando como si fuera un estorbo.

—Buenas tardes, Barón Liddell – le saludo el mayordomo demonio con una sonrisa

—Shhh! Cállate idiota o nos escucharan! – exclamo el barón por lo bajo

—Creo que no le entiendo

—Ese niño sabe que le paso a mi hija! Tengo que saber que paso con ella!

—Entiendo

—No! Tu no entiendes nada y mantén la boca cerrada!

El mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive solo sonrió pero en el fondo no le había gustado para nada la actitud del barón ni tampoco como le había hablado.

Después de 2 minutos más Ciel ya se había ganado completamente su confianza y estaba listo para comenzar a interrogarlo sin que este se diera cuenta no porque aquel chiquillo fuera tonto sino que Ciel sabia como hacerlo y ya lo había hecho varias veces, sin embargo, esto se trataba de Kitty y le resultaría muy difícil trabajar con eso en la mente.

—Conoces a una chica llamada Kitty Liddell? Es pelirroja, tiene los ojos azules y es de nuestra edad

—Está buscando a Kitty?

—La conoces?!

—Si… ¿Cómo la conoces tu?

—Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, siempre fue tan buena conmigo

—Ella también es mi amiga y es buena conmigo también….si la encuentras ¿Qué harás?

—La llevare a casa con los suyos

—Pues no podrás…. Pobrecita

—Porque?! De que hablas?!... no te entiendo – Ciel empezó a zarandeando – SE MAS ESPECIFICO!

—Ella está muerta, murió aquí. Perdón

Al principio Ciel no le creyó y pensó que el niño deforme estaba mintiendo pero este afirmo tantas veces que al final le creyó, Kitty estaba muerta. A pesar que era un conde no pudo contener la tristeza y reventó en llanto sobre las piernas del muchacho, quien comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para consolarlo; era la primera vez que lloraba tanto después de la muerte de sus padres, realmente Kitty le importaba y estaba muy triste por su trágico final y de no haber podido ayudarla y mucho menos salvarla, había llegado muy tarde. Tampoco pudo recuperar sus restos ya que el muchacho no sabía dónde estaba pero afirmaba que aun seguía en la estación de trenes, pero el joven conde estaba muy triste para preguntarle si había visto al asesino solo lloro hasta que sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se hincharon de tanto llorar. Era la primera vez que Sebastián veía a su joven amo llorar de esa manera, realmente Lady Kitty era una persona valiosa para su joven amo mientras que el barón, aunque estaba destrozado, no perdía la compostura ya que quería saber que le había pasado a su hija.

Después de mucho llorar a Ciel ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y estaba muy cansado, casi con sueño ya que aun tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del chico deforme quien aun le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Cuéntame un cuento – le dijo Ciel

—Para que quieres que te cuente un cuento? No conozco ninguno

—Entonces cuéntame tu historia, necesito no pensar

—Es extraño ….nunca nadie me había pedido eso

—Solo cuéntame algo

—Está bien, te contare mi historia

Yo nací en un pueblo en una zona rocosa, casi estéril. Mis padres eran agricultores y tenían un pequeño terreno, mi padre casi no trabajaba porque tenía problemas en la espalda y mi madre cuidaba de él hasta que se sintiera mejor y cuando no estaba cuidando de mi padre o de las cosechas, ella ayudaba a dar a luz a los bebés de las mujeres del pueblo hasta algunas veces los cuidaba y también hacia medicina para los pobres; era una mujer muy buena.

Cuando yo vine al mundo, la vida de mis padres se volvió más difícil pero también más feliz. A medida que iba creciendo me sentía muy solo porque no tenía ningún amigo, nadie quería jugar conmigo o ser mi amigo por lo de mi rostro por lo que siempre estaba solo; sin embargo, 2 sacerdotes me enseñaron lo que era la bondad: uno era joven y uno gordo. Ellos me enseñaron sobre el infierno, un día me enseñaron unos grabados bizantinos sobre el infierno.

—Da mucho miedo, verdad?

—Estos grabados están hechos con sangre humana de los infieles que cometían traición a la patria, eres afortunado ya que eres el único de este pueblo que los ha visto

—Este es el infierno donde van las personas malas

—Si eres malo iras al infierno pero si eres bueno iras al cielo

Esa fue la primera vez que escuche sobre el infierno y supe lo que era.

Tiempo después mi padre murió al tropezar con una roca cerca del rio ahogándose, seguramente se golpeo la cabeza porque a la mañana siguiente mamá y yo lo encontramos con un herida en la cabeza; la muerte de mi padre dejo a mi madre destrozada y cada día era más difícil vivir hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no podíamos mantenernos ni comer. Entonces mi madre me vendió a unos hombres para que yo tuviera una vida mejor, mientras ellos me llevaban lejos mi madre me dijo:" serás feliz, se bueno" nunca más la volví a ver.

Esos hombres me vendieron a lugares horribles donde me hacían cosas feas y me maltrataban mucho por lo que escape y luego vine a parar aquí donde la gente me odia por mi aspecto sobretodo el jefe de circulación, es quien más me odia.

—Tienes hambre?! Pues no comerás nada!

—…..

—Te dije que no te acercaras a los pasajeros! Y que es lo primero que haces?! Que no te has visto?! Eres un maldito espantajo!

—…..

—Si quieres comer será mejor que trabajes más y dejes de estar alicaído como una vaca torpe!

—…..

—Así que pon tu trasero a trabajar y aléjate de los pasajeros si quieres comer!

En uno de esos días conocí a Kitty, ella fue la primera persona que me trato bien y fue amable conmigo, ella tenía un corazón de oro que no poseía ninguna persona que hubiera conocido antes. Lo que más me agradaba de ella era su belleza, tanto interna como externa, tal vez era porque como yo soy horrible me atraía mucho más la belleza. Con el tiempo ella comenzó a visitarme cada vez más y nos hicimos amigos, ella siempre me contaba historias para alegrarme el día y otras veces sobre su madre y su hermana; sin embargo, nunca me hablo sobre su padre aunque rara vez lo mencionaba.

—Mi madre murió cuando fue asaltada, el ladrón le pego muy duro

—Eso es muy triste, perdiste a tu mamá

—Si…pero desde entonces mi hermana Mariam fue como mi madre, ella siempre se preocupo por mí y me cuido

—Eso es bueno, tienes a una persona que te cuida

—No, ya no…. Ella murió en un accidente…ahora solo somos papá y yo

Después de un tiempo Kitty se volvió muy asustadiza y parecía tener miedo.

Y esa noche ella llego a la estación muy asustada como si algo estuviera persiguiéndola pero antes de que yo me le pudiera acercar para ver que le pasaba, ella se lanzo a las vías del tren tratando de escapar de este miedo que la estaba persiguiendo. Murió al golpearse la cabeza.

.

Ciel no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que aquel chico le conto, el conocía a Kitty muy bien y sabia que nunca haría eso aunque estuviera muy asustada, rápidamente Ciel se puso de pie y encaro al muchacho quien se altero más al ver la expresión de Ciel.

—Mentiroso! No creo nada de lo que dices!

—Digo la verdad!

—No! Sé que estas mintiendo! La Kitty que yo conozco no era una torpe ni una cobarde para tener esa miserable muerte! SE QUE OCULTAS ALGO!

—No oculto nada…

—DEJA DE MENTIR!

—No estoy mintiendo!

—Ya basta! Dime la verdad por favor! Te lo ruego!

—Jajajajajajajajajaja! – en los labios de aquel chico se había dibujado una sonrisa malévola – eres muy inteligente, descubriste mis mentiras pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de mi? Los monstruos nunca decimos la verdad….¿quieres que te cuente la verdad?

—Si… si quiero!

—Pues de diré lo que realmente paso

Efectivamente Kitty vino a la estación de trenes por la noche y si estaba asustada, en eso no mentí. Como estaba muy tensa le di un poco de agua y ella la acepto con una gran y calida sonrisa, mientras ella bebía el agua aproveche para golpearla en la cabeza con un cajón y dejarla inconsciente, ella era el ser más puro y amable del mundo y yo la estaba contaminando por lo que debía purificarle; mientras estaba inconsciente le quite el vestido y la amarre muy fuerte, creo que fue muy fuerte porque la despertó pero aun así continúe. Clave agujas en sus uñas y en sus parpados, queme sus axilas y sus labios, corte las palmas de sus pies y sus manos, y torcí sus dedos y la piel de su vientre; ella estaba sufriendo y aun más cuando la levante y le di más agua para que se tranquilizara porque estaba sollozando mucho. Luego tome su vestido, lo puse en su cuello y con ese vestido la ahorque hasta que no se movió. Al caer se golpeo la cabeza y dejo esa mancha cuando su cabeza golpeo las vías del tren.

Ciel no pudo creer con la frialdad con la que ese muchacho describía como mato a Kitty además de admitir que los otros desaparecidos también estaban muertos pero aunque Ciel quería dispararle en la cabeza, lo que más quería era saber el porqué lo hizo.

—T-tú la mataste y la torturaste…porque?! Ella te trataba bien! Era tu amiga!

—Por eso lo hice, ella sufría aunque siempre mostrará una gran sonrisa…. Yo la libere, aunque puse su cuerpo en el infierno su dulce alma estaba en el cielo y ella lo acepto con toda esa pureza suya….te juro que sus ojos eran los más hermosos que haya visto

—Donde está su cuerpo?!

—No me acuerdo pero está bien

—Deja de mentir!

—Mentir? Pero si tu también mentiste y mucho

—Qué?! Que estás diciendo?!

—No eres un chico de la calle como yo. Tu ropa no está desgastada, tus manos no tienen cayos y se nota que tienes una educación superior a la del resto, si fuiste el amigo de Kitty debes ser de su clase social

El joven conde Phantomhive estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera descubierto, nunca antes le había pasado esto y nunca espero que un muchacho como él se diera cuenta; tal vez se acordaba de él cuando intento interrogarlo esta mañana pero al parecer no era así y si se había dado cuenta que Ciel era un noble por las características ya antes mencionadas. Mientras tanto, Sebastián tenía que detener al Barón Liddell ya que estaba convencido que todavía no había contado algo, aparte de querer romperle el cuello, el mayordomo demonio tenía muy bien sujetado de los hombros al hombre y se aseguraba que no hiciera ruido; sin embargo, el barón Liddell no era el único que creía que el chiquillo estaba ocultando algo sino que Ciel pensaba lo mismo, el muchacho deforme ya le había mentido y ocultado cosas y no sería extraño que aun lo hiciera pero lo que más le molestaba a era la sonrisita socarrona que tenia.

El extraño muchacho peino los cabellos de Ciel con la mano, luego le arranco el parche del ojo a Ciel y volvió a sonreír de manera burlesca.

—Sabes, yo puedo tolerar todo tipo de crueldad pero lo que no soporto es la bondad

—Cállate ….ya no quiero escuchar nada más

—Veo que no lo entiendes. Qué clase de amigo seria si no lo hubiera hecho? Yo la quería como a nadie, si Lucifer se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto la quería pensaría que Kitty era malvada y la hubiera arrastrado al infierno! Odie a Kitty!

—No me interesan tus supersticiones!

—No son supersticiones! Ella está en el cielo! ….yo lo sé, yo lo sé….

—No me interesa!

—A diferencia de ti yo nunca había decidido nada en mi vida, nunca decidi nada y por primera vez fui capaz de hacer algo por mi mismo…. He iré al infierno por eso

—Estas mal de la cabeza!

—Esto se trata de Kitty! Debió ser triste ser estrangulada por una persona que creíste cercano, de seguro los ángeles se la llevaron de la mano…. No estás de acuerdo? Onii-chan

Ciel no entendía lo que le pasaba a aquel chico ¿a qué se refería con Onii-chan? ¿Acaso lo estaba llamando así aunque eran de la misma edad? Pero el chico solo sonreía.

—Di la verdad! – exclamo la voz gutural de un niño

—Que fue eso? – pregunto Ciel

—Jijijijijijijiji! Porque todos quieren saber siempre la verdad? si todos son más felices con la mentira, la mentira siempre es mejor

—Te dije que dijeras la verdad! – volvió a exclamar esa voz infantil gutural

En ese momento el muchacho empezó a retorcerse del dolor y cayó al piso donde seguía retorciéndose del dolor, al parecer le dolía exageradamente la cabeza porque se la sujetaba con fuerza como si ese fuera la raíz de su dolor. De repente de levanto bruscamente y susurro:" como tú quieras Onii-chan, diré toda la verdad" y sin que Ciel pudiera darse cuenta el muchacho deforme lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastro donde estaban Sebastián y el Barón Liddell. El muchacho clavo su mirada en el barón quien no pudo seguir callado ante el asesino de su hija quien le sonreía con cinismo.

—Maldito monstruo! TU MATASTE A MI PROBRESITA HIJA! ….ella era un ser inocente! ….Y TU LA MATASTE POR ESAS TONTERIAS DEL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO!

—Cálmese barón! – le pidió Ciel

—Que hombre más sínico! Yo se que tu no querías a Kitty porque era mujer y no querías tener hijas mujeres. Solo la tenias cerca porque tienes miedo de estar solo y no querías estar solo

—Que estás diciendo?!

—La verdad como quiere que diga mi Onii-chan, y contare la verdad ya que las 4 ratas están reunidas puedo comenzar a decir la verdad

La verdad es que mis padres eran mendigos que no tenían un lugar fijo donde vivir, estuvieron un buen tiempo vagando por el norte del país hasta llegar a ese pueblo podrido donde construyeron esa casucha inmunda donde vivíamos; comparado con todos los lugares en los que estuve, esos lugares eran el paraíso. Mi madre no era partera pero si trabajaba con bebés, lo que ella hacía era arrancarlos del vientre de sus madres para que murieran a veces usaba los cuerpos de los bebés para hacer medicinas y lo que no servía lo lanzaba al rio. En cuanto a mi padre no tenía ninguna enfermedad, solo era un alcohólico inútil que no serbia para nada aparte de golpear a mi madre, a pesar de la crueldad de mi padre, mi madre continúo a su lado como una buena esposa y pronto se quedo embarazada de mí. No sé si trato de deshacerse de mí antes de nacer pero me dio a luz y me lanzo al rio para que me ahogara pero 5 días después seguía vivo y ella decidió criarme. Desde muy pequeño ayudaba a mi madre con su trabajo lo que me costó el odio de los demás niños del pueblo, resulta que todos los habitantes del pueblo eran "disque católicos" por lo que siempre venían esos niños a mi casa a lanzarme piedras y acusarme de asesino de bebés ya que yo ayudaba a mi madre con su trabajo y entre más la ayudaba observaba muchas maneras de ir al infierno en la tierra. Y no solo fue eso también esos sacerdotes me enseñaron como se sentía el infierno y que yo también puedo ir sin dejar la tierra. Mi vida familiar era muy distinta, era un maldito tormento, cuando mi padre no estaba ahogado de borracho en casa o golpeando a mi madre, se ensañaba conmigo; durante 3 días no me dejo comer y tiraba mi comida al piso o se la comía el por lo que una noche cuando mi padre fue a beber agua al rio aproveche para golpearlo hasta la muerte con un martillo y luego tire su pestilente cuerpo al rio….

El muchacho cortó abruptamente su relato ya que otra vez volvió a retorcerse de dolor pero esta vez con más violencia hasta el chiquillo golpeaba el lado derecho de su cabeza como tratando de que su dolor parara, el espectáculo era dantesco y se volvió bizarro cuando aquel niño deforme empezó a decir:" para Onii-chan! Me duele! Me estas lastimando! Deja de lastimarme Onii-chan! Hice lo que me ordenaste Onii-chan! Qué más quieres?!" Nadie entendía nada y aun más Sebastián que parecía extrañado con lo que estaba pasando. De repente el muchacho se calmo y se quedo quieto mirando al piso, y al mismo tiempo que se quedo quieto dijo con una voz algo agitada:" les presento a mi hermano mayor…. Este es mi hermano" y después de decir eso algo empezó a salir del lado derecho de su cabeza; algo que parecería ser una mano con un rostro, dientes chuecos, una lengua larga y una oreja atrofiada que empezó a escupir una gran cantidad de joyas como : aretes, collares, relojes, anillos, etc. Luego aquel paracito empezó a morder la frente del muchacho deforme y este empezó a quejarse del dolor, al parecer esa era la razón por la que se había retorcido de dolor antes.

—TE ODIO! ERES UN DESCRACIADO! – grito el chiquillo

—Te aguantas….yo soy el mayor! – respondió el hermano paracito con aquella voz gutural infantil

—Qué te pasa? – le pregunto el barón Liddell

—Esto les resulta extraño verdad? Pues sí, tengo un hermano gemelo aunque la gente nos llamaría siameses…. Saluda Onii-chan

El siamés paracito solo les enseño la lengua de manera burlesca y comenzó a reírse.

—Ahora entiendo porque usabas el pelo y la gorra así – comento Sebastián

—Es porque mi Onii-chan prefiere permanecer escondido…. Nunca nadie supo de mi hermano excepto mi madre, ella lo sabía y por eso nos lanzo al rio. Resulta que mi mamá y mi papá eran padre e hija, mi abuela los descubrió y los hecho, mi hermano y yo somos el resultado de esa unión

—No me interesa tu historia familiar! – exclamo Ciel – tu mataste a los 11 desaparecidos?!

—Si y lo hice por sus joyas…. Resulta que a Onii-chan siempre le gustaron las cosas lindas y brillantes cuando quería algo yo tenía que conseguírselo a cualquier costo, al igual que con mi padre y por orden de mi hermano mate a esa gente con un martillo para quitarle sus joyas y dárselas a mi hermano…. Los cuerpos están debajo de los andenes.

—Así que todo es por orden de tu hermano – opino Sebastián

—Si pero fue mi decisión matar a Kitty, a mi hermano no le importo ya que le di su medalla de Santa Edith, era de oro y tenía un rubí

—Estoy rodeado de locura! – exclamo el barón Liddell muy alterado

—Di lo que quieras pero tu infierno te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, se lo que le hiciste a tu esposa y a tu hija Mariam – dijo el siamés parasito

—Qué?!

—Mi hermano lo sabe todo sobre todos – contesto el siamés deforme

Ante todos, el siamés parasito imito perfectamente la voz de Lady Mary Eunice Liddell pero de una manera gutural.

—Por favor Christopher ya no me pegues más! Te juro que no tengo nada con ese alemán! Yo no te soy infiel! Por favor ya no me pegues más!

Y luego imito la voz de Mariam.

—Me estas asiendo daño papá! Porque me haces esto?! si hice lo que me pediste! Porque me lastimas?! Yo soy tu hija!

El barón Liddell reaccionó muy mal ante esto, ya que todo lo que decía el siamés paracito era verdad, el había matado a su esposa y a su hija mayor. A lady Mary Eunice la adoraba a pesar de no darle un hijo varón aunque era muy duro con ella pero cuando aquel alemán comenzó a acercarse a ella de una manera que no le gusto tuvo un arranque de celos y la golpeo hasta matarla y tuvo que fingir ese asalto que salió mal por sus hijas. Pero con Mariam fue diferente, a ella la mato accidentalmente, no quería hacerle daño todo fue un accidente. En ese punto esto solo se trataba del Barón y de los siameses, Ciel y Sebastián estaban aparte como si no existieran; el barón no podía ocultar el hecho de que mato a su familia pero lo que no toleraba era que esos siameses dijeran eso y se burlaran, la locura del Barón creció y después de gritarle varias veces al siamés deforme:"monstruo! Monstruo! monstruo!" saco una pistola y apunto a los siameses.

—Les daré lo que quieres! LOS ENVIARE AL INFIERNO A LOS DOS! A TI Y A TU MALDITO HERMANO!

—Barón! Baje esa arma! – le dijo Sebastián

—Ja! No podrías matarnos ni aunque lo intentaras 100 años – dijo el siamés deforme

—Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! – río grotescamente el siamés parasito

Dichas esas palabras se fueron dejando al Barón hablando solo, después de unos segundos el Barón fue tras ellos y se escucho unos disparos tras el grito del barón; Ciel y Sebastián corrieron para ver qué fue lo que paso, lo que vieron los dejo sin habla. Frente a ellos no estaba el cuerpo sin vida de los siameses sino el de Kitty con un gran agujero en el pecho.

Después de esa noche el Barón Christopher Liddell fue culpado por la muerte de su hija y de las otras 11 víctimas pero fue declarado mentalmente incompetente por lo que fue enviado al manicomio; de los siameses no se supo nada más ni se volvieron a ver por la estación de trenes, como si fuera un fantasma que nunca estuvo allí, por lo que se decidió que lo que había pasado esa noche nunca paso y el Barón Liddell fue el causante de todo esto.

Durante el funeral de Kitty el féretro permaneció cerrado ya que el cuerpo estaba en deplorables condiciones; Ciel y Elizabeth, quien era muy amiga de Kitty, estuvieron en todo momento hasta el momento en la que la enterraron, fue ahí cuando Ciel vio fugazmente a los siameses: el siamés deforme sonreía desafiante mientras el siamés paracito sonreía con la medalla de Santa Edith colgándole de la boca, pero tan rápido como apareció también desapareció.

—Que le pasa? Joven amo – le pregunto Sebastián

—Nada….vámonos

Después del funeral todo volvió a ser como siempre.

…

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

-**no se si haré otros creepypastas basados en capítulos de maestros del horror pero tal vez lo haga. **

**si les gusto este capitulo o quieren que continué con este fic solo reviews y si quieren recomendarme algún creepypasta para este fic solo háganlo. **

**muchas gracias ;)**


End file.
